A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the filtering of air particularly in areas such as chemical plants, where the concentration of chemicals, fumes or other airborne hazards are present.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to masks and masks that filter. Representative examples of these include Montalvo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,026, Muto U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,080 and Halfpenny U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,033.
In the present application the device uses both a water or liquid filtration media as well as a solid filtration media. None of the prior patents use those particular media combinations. Montalvo does employ the use of water as does Poliniak, U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,720.
The combination liquid filtration media as well as the solid filtration media give it an added filtration quality to the user.
As such the structural differences between the two are significant.